


dark chocolate

by raiaalily



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Romance, petition for gumiya to have his own character tag pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiaalily/pseuds/raiaalily
Summary: [ Her love for him lay in pieces at his feet. ]— gumiyagumi.





	

.

Her love for him lay in pieces at his feet.

For a moment Gumiya fools himself into believing that he can still hear her faint sobs from down the corridor, even though he knows that’s highly unlikely – after fleeing the classroom with tear-filled eyes and ill-concealed heartbreak, Gumi should be long gone by now.

Doesn’t stop him from wanting to run out after her regardless.

He breathes out a quiet sigh as he sinks onto his knees, taking his time to gather the brittle bits scattered across the floor.

It’s not that he doesn’t love her; he does, oh, god, he _does_. So much so that he wouldn’t even hesitate to do anything when it comes to her – the girl only had to part her lips to ask and he’d give up his life for hers in a heartbeat.

Gumi was all he ever wanted.

Just... not like this.

Gumiya pops one of the pieces into his mouth to cut off that particular train of thought, instead concentrating on savouring its homemade goodness with small, deliberate movements of his jaw.

The silence is loud in his ears and the aftermath is bitter on his tongue, but Gumiya takes one look at the little green box – partially crushed and entirely abandoned despite having once been packed to the brim with Gumi’s affections – and he renews his resolve.

This is the least he can do.

(If not for his heart, then for hers.)

And so he lets these feelings of hers slide down his throat, doing it again and again until all of the pieces, dark and bitter and hard, are gone.

.


End file.
